Made a mistake
by dalex.allen
Summary: Requested on Tumblr. Derek makes a big mistake. Will this mean the end of their relationship? Rated T for swearing and mentions of abortion.


"Derek!" Stiles shouted from the kitchen, draining the spaghetti noodles. "Dinner's ready!" He heard Derek shout something back and then footsteps down the stairs.

It wasn't often that Stiles cooked, but today was their third anniversary, so he thought it fitting to make their favorite meal: spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. It was something his mom had taught him (or left in a cookbook for him to find, more accurately) and he loved to make it, but it took a long time and a lot of ingredients and he was often too tired for it.

"Hey," Derek said, kissing him quickly before grabbing a soda and sitting at the table.

"Napkin." Stiles held one out, which Derek grabbed. This meal was delicious but messy. "So, how was work?"

Derek rolled his eyes. He'd been unemployed for a few months, ever since the school cut his class. He'd taught a martial arts class at Beacon Hills High for a couple of years. (Stiles always loved to tease him by calling him Mr. Hale in private.)

"No one's hiring in this economy, Sty. You know that."

Stiles nodded, dishing their plates and grabbing a soda for himself. "Hell, only reason I've got a job is my dad."

They ate in silence for a minute. God, this food was so good. If he did say so himself. It had been a lazy Saturday; Derek spent most of his time in the upstairs den, watching TV and (supposedly) looking for a job. Since it had been three months, Stiles knew he probably wasn't making much progress. If he was looking at all.

"There's something I need to tell you," Derek said after about five minutes, staring intently at his spaghetti but no longer eating.

"What's wrong?"

"I said I had something to tell you, not that something was wrong. Why do you always assume the worst?" He still wasn't looking up at Stiles.

Sighing, Stiles dropped his fork and grabbed Derek's free hand. "Babe. You can talk to me. Please. What's going on?"

Derek sighed, slipping his hand back. "I slept with Erica."

Stiles leaned backwards, chest clenching. Derek had been so distant and sad lately. How had he not seen that? How had he not guessed?

"Stiles, it was a while ago, a couple months—"

"Shut up for a minute, okay? Just…" He sighed again, rubbing his face. A couple months…maybe around the time he got fired? "Okay. Okay. Explain."

Derek nodded, biting his lip. He looked extremely sad and regretful. Good. "It was the night I got fired, I went to the bar and she was there and I got so hammered, Stiles. I've never been that drunk before. And…we went back to her place." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't remember much of it—"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Stiles asked, more venom in his voice than he'd wanted.

"W-what?" Derek flushed and glanced around the room. He was hiding something.

"It was three months ago, Derek. Why the hell are you only telling me now?" There'd be no reason, especially if it was only once. Unless… "No," Stiles gasped, clenching his hands on the table. "She's…she's not…Derek Hale!"

"I'm sorry," Derek said quietly, staring at his plate again.

"She's fucking _pregnant_?" Standing quickly, Stiles raised his voice on the last word.

"Stiles, I said—"

"I don't care how fucking sorry you are!" He felt bad about yelling because Derek looked (and sounded) like he was going to cry. But then he thought about what had happened, and anger flared in his heart. "Fuck you!"

Derek nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Is she keeping it?"

"No. She's getting an abortion. Tomorrow."

"And you just felt like telling me? Breaking whatever trust I had? Ruining our relationship? Even though you could've hidden it?"

Derek looked up. "I couldn't do that. I…you had to know. I had to tell you."

"What, to cover your own guilt? To save yourself from the off chance that I'd find out some other way?"

"Because I love you and I hate myself for what I did." He wasn't shouting, which dug a knife into Stiles' heart. He sat back down, elbows on the table, head in his hands.

"I love you too, Derek. I do." He sighed. "I need you to leave."

"Yeah, I get it. I'll pack my stuff. Do you…the house, do you want it?"

Stiles looked up; Derek was already on his feet. "What? No. No, this isn't…I'm not breaking up with you."

Derek frowned. "What? You're not…what?"

"I want you to leave for a little bit. But we're not…over." He stood up and hugged Derek, who stiffened but hugged back.

"I don't understand," Derek said when Stiles pulled back. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad as hell, but…we all make mistakes. I just need some time."

Derek smiled slightly and kissed Stiles before going to the bedroom. Stiles fell into the chair, covering his face with his hands again. They'd been so happy for so long and today was their anniversary and…it was just too much. He let out a sob as tears started falling down his face. He cried into his plate until he heard Derek moving in the hallway, carrying what sounded like three or four suitcases. He quickly wiped his face, hoping it didn't show.

"Stiles, I—" Derek froze, frowning. "You're crying."

"It's fine. It's just all hitting me now."

"Is there…anything I can do?"

Stiles nodded. "You can go. I'll call you when you can move back in."

"I love you."

"I love you." He allowed Derek to kiss him before he left. Then he went back to the table and finished his plate, putting the rest of the food in Tupperware for later.

For the first time in almost three years, he fell asleep alone.

Derek texted him the next day to let him know the abortion went well. Now all evidence of the affair was gone. He still didn't let Derek move in until a month later. After that, their relationship was slightly strained, but generally okay. They didn't bring up what happened ever again.


End file.
